Kaji Clan
History The Kaji clan was a clan that was very strong in the original Leaf village prior to the Uchiha clan joining it, being aligned with the great Senju Clan. Due to their ability to manipulate fire to their will, it made them very close friends to the Senju Clan. Being a very popular Clan the Kaji Clan remained as a Hidden Leaf Village favorite, remaining that "Will of Fire" closely. It wasn't until the great wars and after the Uchiha Genocide in which Kaji Clan began to see trouble. As the Sharingan began to reform, the ninja slowly with the Gifted Red EYes began to look for each other and many of them became reformed as a Clan. Nowhere to go, the Uchiha Clan came to Hidden Leaf Village to regain their Social Standing in a time where the Hokage himself(Danieru) was an Uchiha, and thus a war was started over what Clan would be better suited for the village's Social Standing. The war was originally started by the Leader at the time, Kaji, Kionta. Kionta was known for being able to manipulate fire to his will and would be able to shoot housenkas that he could control to hit the opponent or cause a chain reaction in which the opponent would not be able to escape from a fire imprisonment and thus suffocate to death from the carbon monoxide if the fire wasn't stopped by water or the prison used a doton jutsu to escape the imprisonment. The second-in-command of the Kaji clan, Kintouro, was able to change the flow of the chakra in fire to cause it to explode causing small fire's to form which would allow Kionta to create multiple fire walls, or if he was by himself he could change the fire to form a weapon of flame such as a sword which could while flying at the enemy pierce them and burn them(during the war he figure out that if he exploded the flame sword right after it hit the target it would cause the fire to seep into their insides and boil them from the inside out). The war ensued for 3 years, which strangely was never noticed by any of the Leaf ninjas not even the Hokage, which was ended after a mysterious Uchiha(Uchiha, Argon The IInd) killed both Kionta and Kinturo. The Kaji clan then left since after the war their numbers had greatly diminished. The clan then became a tribe of vagabonds and roamed around using their skills as circus performers, some of them however became mercenaries so that they still had some form of power. As the years progressed the clan soon seemed to have disappeared from existence, the records of them being a Leaf clan were incinerated by the time anyone noticed their disappearance. Today any of the survivors of the clan are known to be wandering ninjas who sell-swords and teach their Famous Clan Jutsu. The only time it was known for an outsider to learn the clan Jutsu was when one of the few remaining survivors entrusted a ninja with the scroll for a jutsu which would create a trial of fire and shoot out Housenkas at any surrounding enemies, the jutsu would later be called Ryuusenka by the Sound ninja Phoenix. Abilities The Kaji Clan is famous for its amazing Jutsu style around the element allowing them to manipulate Fire. Because of their massive manipulation of fire they can control it as an element on a higher scale than most Ninja, their Chakra Control rather amazing. Because of this, they can even shape Fire to certain attributes and keep it in a contained attribute which is something Fire is incapable of doing. The Kaji Clan was known for this and because of their great abilities with controlling the Katon Nature, they were famed in their times. As time passed by their abilities are less now but they are still amazing. See also Category:Clans